


Swapsies

by MrsAlot



Series: Heat of the Moment [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drunk flirting, Gen, Other, sillynes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Christmas... and Dani has got her hands on some mistletoe.  Results in everyone swapping partners (just for Christmas anyway)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swapsies

**Author's Note:**

> just something that came into my head and had to get it out.
> 
> i didn't intend to write it as shipy, but :shrug: if you wanna take it as that... go for it
> 
> Heatwave has a sexy voice... even Dani would think so i feel.

“Come on Heatwave! Pucker up!” Dani grinned, holding out her sprig of mistletoe and giving it a waggle. It was Christmas eve and the Burns family and rescue bots were celebrating. Though the residents of Griffon rock were generally well behaved and emergencies rarely happened, the Family took it in turns to take on any Christmas day Mishaps. This year it was Kade and Graham turn, so it gave Dani and Chief a chance to relax and indulge in a little festive cheer. 

Chief had already had a few bottles some of Doc Greens homebrewed fruit cider and was putting his feet up for a well deserved rest, munching on a mince pie in his eye wateringly bright Christmas jumper with a gaudy snowman on he front. Kade was helping Graham put up a few last minuet decorations with Blades and Boulders help, while Cody was attempting to explain how a jolly fat man visiting in the dead of night to leave presents, was not deemed trespassing. Dani had downed a couple of Malibu and cokes and she was well away, out of her usual jumpsuit, she had donned a comfy pair of jeans and her own seasonal jumper, though hers was much more flattering, an off the shoulder number in very bright red, depicting a stylish white reindeer and snowflakes.

The pilot had grabbed the mistletoe and with a almost devilish glint in her eye’s had proceeded to corner each bot and demand kisses. There had been a little incident earlier, that happened between Heatwave and Chase when explaining the concept of the mistletoe, the two had been standing under a sprig and much to the shock of the Burns’s the police bot had kissed their leader quite soundly. It had left the bots mightily amused at their humans apparent embarrassment. Right now though, Dani was a woman on a mission, to be the first human to get kisses from an aliens, and she was doing very well. Leaving bright red lipstick marks where she went.

Blades had been the first, the copter had shyly giggled as the young woman planted a huge kiss on his lip plates, if a bot could blush they had no doubt he would be as red as his partners jumper. Bolder had chuckled brightly, happy to be taking part in an Earth custom and thanked Dani for such a sweet gesture. Chase, ever the romantic, had commented on the high alcohol content of the pilots breath, stating that it was a good thing she was off the next day as she would not be legally allowed to fly, but still gladly excepted her kiss. Now the fire truck was the last and he was putting up a fight, even if it was somewhat half hatred one.

“Come on hot stuff.” She smiled. “Your not getting away from it! It’s tradition.”  
“Fhe… Fine.” Heatwave huffed finally. “But only because its part of your culture and I know I’ll never hear the end of it if I don’t.”  
“Whatever you wanna tell yourself, sweetie.” Dani smirked as she stepped up onto his lowered servo.  
“Dude, are you really gonna kiss my sister?” Kade said pulling a face like he’d smelt something nasty.

“Apparently I have no choice.” The Cybertronian sighed as he brought the young woman close enough for her to reach. She smiled, placing her hands gently on his face before leaning in and kissing his metal lips. She hummed to herself, enjoying the thrill of her tipsy conquest, the few drinks she’d had making her brave enough to dare and do things she’s be too embarrassed to do. 

Dani had thought that their kisses would be cold, even though she knew from experience that even on the coldest of days, Cybertronian metal was always warm and full of life. Their lips were no different and the warmth was only intensified by their ‘breathing’. Being so close, she was bathed in warm moist air from their intakes and could hear their mighty internal cooling systems drawing in cool air and expelling excess heat. They were all so big and powerful, capable of crushing her, yet they were and had all been ever so gentle. She likened it to a human handling a mouse with such care. 

“Merry Christmas, Heatwave.” She smiled up at the big bot when she stepped back, holding back a laugh when she saw the big red lipstick mark on the dark grey metal.  
“Ha… Ya know I think I could learn to like this tradition.” Heatwave smirked, a bright glint in his amber optics.  
“Well… you know where the mistletoe is if you want more.” She winked cheekily, making the fire bot smile and chuckle in his deep resounding baritone. Dani was blaming the alcohol for the little involuntary shiver in response to it, why did he have to have such a sexy voice? 

“Why couldn’t you be my partner, I don’t get kisses form Kade.” Heatwave grumped.  
“I would be both concerned and highly amused if you did.” She laughed, just imagining the ridiculous image made her happy.  
“I should of picked the helicopter when I had the chance.” The Cybertronian sighed theatrically. “Nope, I picked the fire truck and now… I’m lumbered with Kade.”  
“hay!” Kade yelled form across the room. The two ignored him.  
“I know… poor you. If you were my partner, I’d give you kisses every day and give you bubble baths at least once a week.” She proclaimed, she was also going to be blaming the mild flirting on the booze… it was honestly just the booze talking, she lied to herself. The fire truck was giving her a strange, contemplating look for a moment.

“Blades! I’ve made a command decision.” Heatwave called out suddenly, everyone perked up and turned to listen. “We’re swapping partners.”  
“What!” The bot spluttered, looking horrified.  
“You herd.” The red mech grinned.  
“But! You cant have Dani! She’s MY partner!” Blades whined.  
“Sorry Blades,” Heatwave chuckled, placing the young woman gently on his shoulder, where she sat down cheerfully. “Dani’s mine now, see we even match colours.” The pilot giggled from her new perch. She scooted closer to Heatwave and rested her head against his cheek, playing up the new arrangement and offering Blades a little ‘oh well’ gesture with her hands.

“Fine!” The helicopter huffed, scowling at the pair. “If that’s how it’s going to be, then I get Graham!”  
“Haha-hun?-Wha?-HAY!” The young engineer yelped as he was suddenly picked up from the ladder he was on and cuddled close to the orange and white mechs glass chest like a teddy bear. Kade just burst out laughing, pointing up at his now helpless brother.

“Err… this is… a little ugh… awkward…” Graham mumbled form the mechs arms, he was quite secure in the helicopters embrace, his legs dangling beneath him. The young man looked around, but could see no one coming to help, his older brother clearly not stopping his laughter any time soon. “Umm… Blades? Are you gonna put me down?” he asked, looking hopefully up at the white and orange bot.  
“Nope. You’re my partner now and I’m not letting you go.” Blades said with a look of complete reassignment. “Who knew you were so cuddly.”

“Dibs on the Chief!” The green bot called, racing over and scooping up the now chuckling policeman, he was just going to go with the flow, he was enjoying the show to much.  
“It’ll be a pleaser working with you Boulder.” The oldest human said, saluting him with his bottle.  
“Likewise Chief.” The mech grinned, mimicking the move back playfully.  
“Ooooooh! Too bad Chase… You got left with Kade.” Heatwave said with almost evil glee.  
“Bummer.” Blades shook his head in sympathy, holding the now sniggering Graham a little bit more firmly, almost as if he were afraid that the Police bot would come and snatch him.  
“HAY!” the redhead cried out in indignation. “What the hell do you mean left with? What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“Means all the nice partners are taken and now, poor Chase has to put up with you.” Heatwave smirked down at the glaring young man.  
“Do not worry Kade,” The police mech spoke up. “I do not share their apparent low opinion of you.”  
“Wow, you know just what to say to make a guy feel better, don’tya Chase.” The fireman said flatly.

“Indeed, I do not see it as a inconvenience,” Chase said simply . “While you can be narcissistic tendencies, occasionally arrogant in your attitude and often reckless behaviour…”  
“Yeah! See! Chase knows I’m-WHAT?!” The red head started and looked up at the robot, utterly insulted.  
“All that aside, you are very good at your job,” Chase carried on, oblivious to Kade’s heated glare, “And you are quite adorable when you pout.” The young mans face dropped in shock while everyone else burst into pleas of laughter.

“I-I…I don’t even know where to start with trying to deal with that!” The fireman cried out throwing his hands in the air. But he had little time to think as Chase snatched Kade up around his middle. The redhead was now hung over the robots arm, like how one would carry a small dog.  
“Oh, you have got to be kidding me.” Kade muttered darkly, hanging his head and body limbs in shame, knowing there was no point in fighting it. He was too far gone to be helped now.

“There, there, do not worry Kade, you are in safe hands now.” Chase said in his most soothing voice and patted the Fireman’s back affectionately, making the human look even more like the bots pet. It caused another round of guffaws and laughter form all around. Kade just lifted his head, looked through his hair at everyone and mouthed the words ‘I hate you all.’

“Wait! What about Cody?” Blades suddenly asked in panic. “Who gets Cody?” There was a moment of silence before their leader spoke up.  
“We’ll shear Cody.” Heatwave said simply.  
“I can live with that.” Boulder chuckled cheerful.  
“That seems quite fair.” The police bot nodded in agreement.  
“I want him on the weekends!” Blades cried out.


End file.
